This invention relates to stabilization using an imaging input.
Stabilization, calibration, localization, and mapping functions may be difficult in an interior environment, for example, because of the lack of reliable signals from a positioning system (e.g, a Global Positioning System), and because many inertial sensors suffer from characteristics such as signal drift.
One application is for use on an aerial vehicle that is designed to fly in interior environments. An example of such a vehicle is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,834, issued on Dec. 15, 2009. There is a need to provide a sensor system for such an aerial vehicle that is small, lightweight, and cost effective.